Interplanetary Space Federation
The ISF is a sub division of the UNPE and is basically the army and defence of the solar system, ISF MARINE CORPS RANK SYSTEM OFFICER RANKS Officer Cadet This is the rank held during initial officer training at the ISF Military Academy located at the MOD orbiting the moon!! Second Lieutenant The first rank held on commissioning. It is normally held for up to 2 years, during which time they complete special to arms training relevant to their Corps. Afterwards they are responsible for leading up to 30 soldiers in a platoon or troop, both in training and on operations. Lieutenant Lieutenant is a rank typically held for up to 3 years. They normally command of a platoon or troop of around 30 soldiers, but with experience comes increased responsibilities. They also have the opportunity to gain specialised skills outside their unit. Captain Captains are normally made second-in-command to the Major of a sub-unit of up to 120 soldiers on board a small battleship. They are key players in the planning and decision-making process, with tactical responsibility for operations in space and on the ground as well as equipment maintenance, logistic support and manpower. Major Promotion to Major follows between 8-10 years service. Typically a Major will be given command of a sub-unit of up to 120 officers and soldiers with responsibility for their training, welfare and administration both in camp and on operations, as well as the management of their equipment. Operating from small battleships of just a few thousand. Lieutenant Colonel Lieutenant Colonels typically command units of up to 650 soldiers, containing four or five sub-units. They are responsible for the overall operational effectiveness of their unit in terms of military capability, welfare and general discipline. Typically a two-year appointment. In charge of massive fleets of frigates and bombers on board large battleships. Colonel Colonels are not usually field commanders (except in the ISF Marines Medical Corps) - typically they serve as staff officers on battleships at battalion/brigade level. It is the lowest of the staff ranks and they are the principle operational advisors to senior officers. Brigadier (aka 1 star) Brigadier is not considered to be a General Officer rank by the ISF Marines but rather a Field officer rank.Brigadiers can command a brigade or be a director of operational capability groups such as a director of staff. They are commanders of battleships. Major General (aka 2 star) Major Generals command formations of division size and the ISF Military Academy at the MOD headquarters orbiting the moon and hold senior staff appointments in the Ministry of Defence and other headquarters. They usually travel in massive battleships escorted by a fleet warships and frigates. Lieutenant General (aka 3 star) Lieutenant Generals command formations of Corps size and other commands in space and on Earth and hold very senior staff appointments in the Ministry of Defence and other headquarters. General (aka 4 star) Generals hold the most senior appointments - such as the Chief of Defence Staff, Vice Chief of Defence Staff, Chief of the General Staff, Deputy Supreme Allied Commander and Commander in Chief Regular ranks Private On completion of Phase 1 Training, all new soldiers start as Privates although the title may be Trooper, Gunner, Signaller, Sapper, Guardsman, Marine. Lance Corporal Promotion to Lance Corporal may follow after Phase 2 Training or after about 3 years as a private. Lance Corporals are required to supervise a small team of up to four soldiers called a section. They also have opportunities to specialise and undertake specialist military training. Corporal After 6-8 years, and depending on ability to lead, promotion to Corporal typically follows. In this rank additional trade and instructor qualifications can be gained. Corporals are given command of more soldiers and equipment such as a warship or frigate and blasters. Sergeant Sergeant is a senior role of responsibility, promotion to which typically takes place after 12 years depending on ability. Sergeants typically are second in command of a troop or platoon of up to 35 soldiers, with the important responsibility for advising and assisting junior officers. Staff/Colour Sergeant After a few years as a Sergeant promotion to either Staff or Colour Sergeant may follow. This is a senior role combining man and resource management of around 120 soldiers, or even command of a troop or platoon. And usually command warships and frigates. Warrant Officer Class 2(Company/Squadron Sergeant Major) This is a senior management role focussing on the training, welfare and discipline of a company, squadron or battery of up to 120 soldiers. WO2s act as senior adviser to the Major in command of the sub-unit and may also be selected for a commission as an Officer. Warrant Officer Class 1(Sergeant Major) The most senior soldier rank in the ISF Marine Corps, typically reached after 18 years of outstanding service. WO1s are the senior advisors of their unit's Commanding Officer, with leadership, discipline and welfare responsibilities of up to 650 officers and soldiers and equipment. Including a battleship and warships. TASK FORCE RANKS Officers Sergeants Detectives Major Super intendant Commissioner